Megamori Island
Megamori Island is a large gourmet island paradise located in an unknown ocean region of the Human World. Geography The island resembles a gigantic cheeseburger in the middle of the sea, however it is not actually so, as most of the island is just stone, dirt and forests in the shape of a burger (however the "meat patty" and "cheese slice" are actually an abundant source of natural meat and cheese). The island is divided into five zones, each zone being one of the many "burger layers" of the island. The first zone is Buns Jungle the "bun" on the top of the island, which is covered in many trees, vegetation and bun-like rock formations, making it a very flourished jungle. The second zone is the Meat Wildland, a vast canyon within the "meat patty" of the island; this zone grows gigantic meat-like pillars all over which form fields and platforms for the beastly inhabitants and there are many stone walls surrounding the area. The third zone is the Cheese Cave, the "cheese slice" of the island which is giant cavern completely made out of Mineral Cheese and the dozens of cheese holes within it make it somewhat of a labyrinth which maybe difficult to traverse and is home to many nocturnal creatures. The fourth zone is the Submarine Cave, a large underwater cavern beneath the island's water level and is located inside the island's "tomato slice"; here numerous aquatic creatures reside and there also appears to be a sunken submarine. The fifth and final zone is the Devil Steps, a fiery volcanic region at the bottom of the island's final "meat patty" and "bottom bun"; the area is filled with many stone pillars and shares many similarities to the treacherous Devil Athletics on Regal Island, even having some of the same beasts. The island also has a gigantic tree growing inside its center which helps keep all the "layers" in place, and it is rooted all the way down in the island's fiery underground volcano and appears to feed off the flames and magma rather than water like most plants. The absorbed heat travels through the tree's long body and makes the trunk shine like the light of day, bringing light to all the underground layers of the island. The top of the tree rises out of the island's "top bun" and has numerous lush leaves and a gigantic lotus-like flower growing out of its top. Zones * Buns Jungle * Meat Wildland * Cheese Cave * Submarine Cave * Devil Steps Canon Beasts/Ingredients * Five-Tailed Giant Eagle (Buns Jungle) * Garara Gator (Buns Jungle) * Friday Monkey (Buns Jungle) * Baron Tiger (Buns Jungle) * Butterspice (Buns Jungle) * Chestnutmadillo (Buns Jungle) * Shark Box Turtle (Buns Jungle) * Friction Sweet Potato (Buns Jungle) * Grand Berry (Buns Jungle) * Troll Kong (Meat Wildland) * Silverback (Meat Wildland) * Sharkenodon (Meat Wildland) * Devil Serpent (Cheese Cave) * Swamp Snake (Cheese Cave) * Scorpion Cockroach (Cheese Cave) * Butt Bug (Cheese Cave) * Squid Tuna (Submarine Cave) * Puffer Whale (Submarine Cave) * Rock Drum (Devil Steps) * Mystery Bird Rubanda (Devil Steps) * Heavycliff (Devil Steps) * Kaiser Guardian * Zombie Taipans * Magma Mosquito * Skull Crocodile * Snake Toad * Bacon Leaf Fanon Beasts/Ingredients * Alpastoraptor (Buns Jungle) * Aurex (Meat Wildland) * Shwarmaraptor (Meat Wildlands) * Carnitaraptor (Cheese Cave) * Zhūlóng (Breeding Season Only) Trivia * Many of the content on this page comes from the original page on the Mother Wiki which can be viewed here. Credit goes to all original authors. * If anyone else wants to add any beasts to the Fanon section of this page, contact the creator of the page here. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Human World Category:Canon to Fanon